1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional wireless power supply system, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-182324 discloses a power supply system for a vehicle-use auxiliary electronic device, the power supply system being provided with a power source provided to a vehicle body, a power supply unit provided to a panel of the vehicle body and connected to the power source, a power reception unit that receives electric power from the power supply unit, and an auxiliary electronic device that operates with the electric power from the power reception unit. In the power supply system, the power supply unit is provided with a converter that converts the electric power from the power source into high frequency power, and a primary coil to which the high frequency power is supplied from the converter, the power reception unit is provided with a secondary coil that receives the high frequency power from the primary coil, and the power source of the auxiliary electronic device is capable of operating upon receiving the high frequency power from the secondary coil.
Here, there exists the case that the power supply system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-182324 is, for example, provided with a resonant capacitor group that constitutes a resonant circuit in cooperation with a coil. In this case, when high power is applied to the resonant circuit, the heat resistance performance of the resonant capacitor group leaves much room for improvement.